


Every time

by LegitimateTrash



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sleepy Sex, Smut, kinda soft, markson, they're both switches but mark bottoms in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegitimateTrash/pseuds/LegitimateTrash
Summary: Sleepy morning sex.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	Every time

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote smut for Mark’s birthday but then proceeded to second guess everything I wrote and never ended up posting it. Fast forward and I found it in my drafts and decided, screw it, I’m going to finish writing it and edit. So yeah, here you go.

Jackson rolls over in bed, blinking his eyes open. The window is open, and a cool breeze filters in, ruffling his hair lightly. He smiles as he looks down beside him. The sunlight is outlining Mark’s face, making him glow like some sort of angel.

Jackson shifts on the mattress slightly, rolling his neck, and laughs when Mark lets out a little noise and buries further into the covers. 

He allows himself to map out the lines on Mark’s face peacefully. 

Then he gets an idea. Carefully, he peels back the covers and bundles them up at the end of the bed. Gently taking a fistful of Mark’s loose shirt and pushing it up a few inches, he watches as the golden skin spreads with goosebumps from the cold air. Jackson trails his hand down Mark’s stomach, his fingers tracing over his abs appreciatively.

He’s just so naturally gorgeous. Jackson sometimes wishes that they didn’t have to wear so much makeup for promotions, because Mark doesn’t need it. None of them do, but something about the effortless beauty that Mark possesses, god- it makes Jackson’s head spin. 

He slowly takes the elastic waistband of Mark’s basketball shorts and tugs them down all the way. Mark shifts a bit on the bed, but doesn’t wake. 

Jackson is momentarily surprised, but very pleased to find that Mark didn’t wear any underwear to bed last night. Lifting himself so he’s hovering over Mark, Jackson lowers himself down so that his strong thighs are straddling Mark’s waist. He enjoys the sight of his boyfriend under him for a few seconds before scooting backwards to get a better position. Leaning down, he swipes his tongue over Mark’s soft dick before taking the head into his mouth.

He swirls his tongue, taking him in a little deeper.

Mark doesn’t react.

Jackson’s lips twitch up into a fond smile. Only Mark could sleep through a blowjob. 

He decides to go for it, and starts bobbing, hollowing out his cheeks.

Mark’s cock wakes up before he does. His dick was so soft only seconds ago, but it grows quickly, filling with blood and arching up. Jackson sucks on Mark, savouring the feeling of his dick hitting the back of his throat. 

He watches in fascination at the juxtaposition between Mark’s face- lax and peaceful- and his dick- red and pulsing, slick with Jackson’s spit.

Jackson grazes his teeth over the head lightly, and Mark’s cock jerks up of its own volition, leaking onto Jackson’s tongue.

Mark’s eyes are shifting under his eyelids, but he stays asleep. Belatedly, Jackson wonders if it’s possible to cum in your sleep. It must be? At this rate he’s bound to find out soon.

Finally, when Jackson starts to suck on a large vein running down his length, Mark lets out a moan, cracking open his eyes.

“Morning,” he rasps, blinking sleepily up at Jackson, expression so full of love. After a beat he trails his gaze down. Jackson is naked from the waist up, only in boxers, but he always sleeps shirtless, so that’s nothing new. The new part is that his mouth is full, stretched and slippery with saliva. Full of Mark.

Mark’s eyes darken with lust, and only then does he seem to realize the compromising position they’re in, and just how achingly hard he is. 

He reaches his hand down towards his crotch, maybe to help Jackson along, but Jackson doesn’t let him, suddenly popping off Mark’s dick and leaning forward to breathe on his face. He presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead, brushing back the messy black hair.

“Happy birthday, Yien.”

“Ugh,” Mark whines, “Don’t remind me, I’m so old now.”

Jackson laughs and pecks his lips. “You were old before too.”

Mark punches him lightly. “I liked you better when your lips were around my dick.”

It makes Jackson smirk, but simultaneously blush, Mark’s words making heat pool in his stomach. He leans in and kisses Mark slowly, tongue flicking against his boyfriend’s sharp canines. 

Mark’s hand comes up to cup Jackson’s neck and soon they’re making out, Jackson grinding himself down on Mark to help with the friction between his legs. 

They kiss slow and kind of messy. It’s nice to not feel rushed, to just live in the moment, drinking each other in like water on a hot day. Jackson’s boxers are so thin, and Mark can feel how hard Jackson is against him, how much they both need this. But then he pulls away and Mark whines. Jackson’s lips are starting to look swollen and sore, just the way he likes them. 

“Come back,” Mark whispers, trying to capture Jackson’s mouth again. 

Jackson smirks and pushes Mark down onto the bed- hard- cageing him in. 

“What do you want, baby?”

A mischievous glint sparkles in Mark’s eye. “You.”

Jackson rolls his eyes, but his smile is so wide it threatens to split his face. “You’re so corny,” he giggles. “Really though, I’ll do anything you want.”

Blood rushes in Mark’s ears in a dizzying wave. _Anything you want._

“Surprise me,” Mark purrs, pitching his voice lower than normal as he trails his hand down Jackson’s chest, stopping to play with his nipple. He knows how sensitive they are, but twists one anyway which makes Jackson cry out a little.

Two can play at this game. 

Jackson starts to suck at Mark’s neck, and Mark cranes his head back, giving Jackson better access. He licks at the pulse in Mark’s neck. 

“Close your eyes,” Jackson whispers, breath ghosting over Mark’s ear.

Mark complies, his eyelashes fanning out over his cheeks. Jackson reaches over to the nightstand and opens the first drawer, pulling out a dark cloth and a bottle of lube.

Taking the cloth, he gently wraps it around Mark’s head, securing it at the back. 

Then he tugs on the hem of Mark’s shirt, and the other boy lifts his arms up. Jackson slides Mark’s shirt off slowly, making sure to touch as much of him as possible. He trails a hand down Mark’s stomach lightly, grazing his nails across the smooth skin. Mark shivers in response. 

Not that long ago, Jackson discovered that Mark sometimes likes being blindfolded. He normally thinks too much, gets lost in his head, and this helps with that, makes it so he can focus solely on touch, on the sensations against his skin.

And something about putting his complete trust in Jackson and letting him pleasure him when and how he wants; it turns him on.

Jackson wraps a hand around Mark’s cock and tugs once, experimentally. Mark ruts up involuntarily, squirming in the sheets. “C’mon Gaga,” he breathes, “Touch me.”

Jackson takes one of Mark’s thighs in each hand and spreads them apart, getting in between his legs. He squeezes some lube onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm up the liquid. Slowly, he brushes his fingers over Mark’s rim, and watches as the older boy jerks in surprise before settling down again.

Jackson takes his hand away from Mark’s hole, and Mark’s thought process goes something like this; _Silence, waiting, dark, waiting, want, waiting, Jackson- fuck._

The anticipation bubbles under his skin and before long the only thing on his mind is Jackson. His nerves hum with an uncomfortable need, a desire that demands to be satisfied as they wait for the next touch, the next stroke of relief. 

The bed shifts under him and Mark can sense Jackson leaning back up. His heart starts to beat faster as Jackson nips at his collarbones, leaving painful red marks. Mark makes a low noise in the back of his throat and leans closer, begging to be touched.

But then Jackson pulls away again and waits, leaving Mark without anything to ground himself. Mark shoves his hand down roughly, hoping to either shove his fingers up his ass or at least get a hand on his dick, but Jackson slaps it away, pinning his wrist up above his head.

“Don’t be impatient,” he scolds, “I’ll be doing all the work today, you just lie there and be good for me.” His voice seems like it’s coming from everywhere, above Mark, below him, _in_ him. Jackson’s voice might be one of Mark’s favourite things about him, and like this-when he can’t see- it only heightens the deepness Mark hears, the raspy edge that’s always there.

“Jackson,” Mark warns, his tone dangerous. He’s so hard already, just from Jackson’s half-hearted blowjob, and he’s not sure how much longer he can wait.

Something warm and wet flicks up against Mark’s hole and he sighs thinking it’s more lube, that Jackson is done with the foreplay and will finally start stretching him. But then the wetness moves, pushing past the first ring of muscle and Mark gasps, his mouth falling open. It’s a tongue.

Jackson- he’s- he’s _eating Mark out._

Jackson takes a messy breath and swirls his tongue around, coating Mark with saliva and making him moan. Jackson slurps a bit, sucking on the sensitive skin of Mark’s anus, and Mark jerks forward involuntarily, slamming his ass into Jackson's face.

Mark flushes immediately, and pulls back slightly. “Jacks, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

But Jackson is already shushing him, a wicked grin spreading across his face. He loves when Mark gets like this, hot and bothered, taking what he wants.

Jackson sits up, leaning away from Mark to palm at the erection in his boxers that is growing increasingly uncomfortable. 

“You liked that didn’t you?” he teases, rubbing the head of his own dick through the thin fabric. “Liked me getting my lips all dirty with your taste?”

Mark’s breath hitches and he squirms on the bed looking beautiful and needy.

A wet spot starts to form on Jackson’s underwear but he takes his hands off himself, remembering that this is about Mark, not him.

“I.. I need more,” Mark groans, his ass wet and his cock painfully hard. “You need to touch me.”

Jackson licks his lips and swallows the taste of his boyfriend, a little bitter but just how Jackson remembers it. “I guess I can’t keep the birthday boy waiting then, can I?”

And without warning Jackson suddenly pushes a finger inside Mark, curling it so he can rub his walls.

Mark arches off the bed, his breathing becoming unsteady. He claws at the cloth on his face, suddenly wanting it gone. Jackson prys his hand away before his boyfriend can rip the blindfold off.

Mark clenches his jaw. “Jackson, take it off. I want to see you.”

Jackson shakes his head cockily even though Mark can’t see him, and pushes another finger inside Mark’s waiting hole.

“Why? So you can watch me finger fuck you?” He laughs. “Not today, you’re going to cum blindfolded, just from this.”

Mark moans and snaps his hips up, sliding his ass further into Jackson’s fingers. Jackson takes the hint and adds a third finger, moving them around and stroking up the sides, trying to find his spot.

A couple seconds later Mark curses and his legs shake a little. “There,” he breathes, “Please, _there._ ”

Jackson listens and presses down on the bundle of nerves, watching Mark writhe under him. He’s so pretty like this, wet and needy, desperate for Jackson’s touch.

Jackson slows his hand a little before sliding it out of Mark and squeezing his own dick. Jackson is so hard, and Mark is stunning, and Jackson really wants to cum.

But then Mark whimpers at the loss of contact and squirms, his hole clenching around nothing. 

Mark’s head feels fuzzy and he almost hurts with want. “Gaga, I’m so close.. I need… I- c-can’t..

Jackson puts all three fingers back in and scissors them, brushing against Mark’s prostate each time. “It’s okay baby,” he shushes him. “I’ve got you.”

Mark is still moaning, his head tossed back and gnawing at his lip so hard it almost draws blood. His stomach aches and his muscles tense. “ _Jackson_ ,” he slurs out, on the verge of tears.

Jackson groans and grinds his crotch into the mattress while feeling Mark tighten on his fingers. He runs his hand down Mark’s back soothingly. “Let go Mark,” he coaxes, slamming his fingers into Mark’s spot, “Cum for me.”

Within seconds everything is coiling tight, painful and hot before Mark is cumming, spraying onto Jackson’s hand. The breath is knocked out of him as his dick continues to drip white and Jackson keeps working him even as his body hums with oversensitivity. 

His breath starts to come back to him and he frowns a bit, pulling away from Jackson’s fingers. They come out of his ass with a wet sound and Mark reaches up to tug off his blindfold. This time, Jackson lets him, and he’s greeted with the soft morning light making a halo around Jackson’s hair.

They wait a second, both looking at each other, before Mark sits up and pushes Jackson down. “It’s your turn,” he smiles. “I want to make you feel good.”

Jackson looks down sheepishly. “Baby... um..”

Mark glances down and sees that Jackson’s boxers are already soaked through. He pulls them down completely and sees his boyfriend’s cock; limp and wet, covered in cum.

A surprised noise makes its way out of Mark. “You finished?” he asks, “Just from watching me?”

Jackson nods, blushing a bit. He feels like a teenager again, cumming in his underwear while thinking about a boy. “You’re so pretty,” he says seriously. “I love watching you fall apart because of me.”

Mark blushes and ducks his head. He’s quiet for a second. Then, “Are you okay?”

Jackson nods, scrunching up his eyebrows like he’s not sure why Mark is asking. “More than okay.”

“Good,” Mark breathes, “Because I want you to cum inside me.”

And just like that Jackson can feel himself getting hard again, warmth spreading down into his stomach. He reaches up and runs a hand through Mark’s hair, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I love you.”

Mark smiles into the kiss. He bites Jackson’s lip softly. “I love you too.”

Taking Jackson’s dick in his hand, he starts to jerk it, thumb rubbing over the head. Jackson arches into his hand which makes Mark smirk. 

“So desperate for me,” Mark says slowly, voice deep, “You came untouched last time, just watching me. Imagine what it’ll be like now that you get to _fuck_ me.”

Jackson squirms, and he watches as his own cock grows in Mark's hand, red and throbbing as his boyfriend’s long fingers stroke it roughly.

“Say that again,” he whispers.

Mark squeezes Jackson’s balls, just enough so Jackson gets a sharp feeling running down his legs. Mark tilts his head innocently. “What was that?” he asks, even though he knows exactly what Jackson means, “Say what again?”

Jackson shivers even though his skin feels like it’s on fire. “Don’t play coy.”

Mark licks his lips, red and shiny with spit before he parts them to run his tongue over his canines. “Fuck me.”

It’s like a flip has switched in Jackson’s head, and he sits upright, eyes blown wide with lust. “Get on your back,” he orders. 

But Mark’s eyes are just as dark, just as possessive. “ _No_ ,” he whispers, hot and in English, “ _I don’t think I will_.”

He reaches over to grab the discarded bottle of lube, squeezing some on his fingers. With his other hand he pushes Jackson back down roughly so that Jackson’s head slams into the mattress. Jackson struggles for a second, but Mark is a bit taller than him and he uses that to his advantage, pinning Jackson down.

Mark’s hand goes back to Jackson’s dick, lubing him up and giving him possibly the slowest handjob of the century. Mark’s hand becomes uncomfortably dry, because he didn’t get enough lube, but before Jackson can reach for the bottle, Mark is spitting on his hand, saliva running down the veins in his fingers.

The second he wraps his hand around Jackson’s cock, strong and wet and so, so pretty, Jackson is moaning loud. Until he met Mark, he didn’t even know that hands could be pretty. And now- “ _Mark_ ,” he begs, “I want to fuck you. Now.” He tries to flip them over but Mark resists.

He straddles Jackson, leaning down to lick at his nipples. “You’ve been tired lately,” he says thickly, against the younger boy’s skin, “Let me ride you.”

And of course Mark is always thinking about Jackson, even at a time like this. It makes something protective wash over him. Jackson shakes his head. “I’m fine. Today is about you.”

Mark isn’t having it. He looks at Jackson seriously. “It _is_ about me, and I want to ride you. So shut up, and let me sit on your dick.”

Jackson lets out an embarrassing groan at that, which gives Mark all the opportunity he needs. He positions himself over Jackson’s cock, ready to sink down.

Jackson looks at him in concern. “Baby maybe we should wait a bit, you just came. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You could never hurt me. And besides,” Mark says, slamming down on Jackson’s dick, taking him in all the way, “You know I like it rough.”

Jackson’s mouth falls open as he feels Mark on every inch of him, warm and tight, giving him everything he wants.

Mark says still for a second, because as much as he likes the burn of the stretch, he does need a moment to adjust. Jackson brings his hand up to cup Mark’s jaw, rubbing his thumb over the side of Mark’s face. 

“You good?”

Mark closes his eyes and leans into Jackson’s hand, taking slow deep breaths. After a second he opens them. “God, sometimes I forget how big you are,” he breathes out, trying to get his stomach muscles to relax, “How well you fill me up.”

It makes Jackson smile stupidly, the compliment stroking his ego in just the right way. 

Mark leans forward a bit and braces his hands on Jackson’s chest. Then he starts to move, sliding up and down Jackson’s cock, and Jackson’s head presses back into the mattress, pleasure coursing through him. 

Mark rides him roughly, panting as he bounces, each movement making them curl into each other desperately. Jackson ruts up in response, meeting Mark’s downward motions with upward thrusts. 

Mark bites his lip as he looks at Jackson. Jackson’s chest glistens with sweat and his cheeks are flushed and pretty. Mark doesn’t believe in soulmates, but it’s times like this that make him think that maybe he does, just a little.

“Baby,” Jackson moans, “More.” 

Mark likes that he can make Jackson beg for him, that he can turn such a strong guy into a quivering mess. He slams down harder, all pain and lust and love. Jackson’s legs start to shake when Mark leans down and kisses Jackson like he’s oxygen and Mark has been drowning.

Mark controls the kiss, sucking at Jackson’s collarbones and nipping him with his sharp teeth. Jackson is so hard now that when Mark looks down he can see the outline of Jackson’s dick in his own stomach. He brushes a hand over his abs, and Jackson curses, seeing himself so deeply in his boyfriend. 

Mark’s hips continue at a steady pace and Jackson is losing himself in the way Mark dominates him, wet and dirty just for him. 

His breath catches in his throat and he has to think about something- anything other than Mark’s beautiful pink lips- so he doesn’t let go too early. This is for Mark, and he wants to see the older boy crying for his release.

Jackson grabs onto Mark’s hips, nails digging in, and flips him on the bed, pushing Mark back into the pillows as he fucks into him. 

Mark almost screams. If the angle was great before, it’s perfect now. Jackson positions himself just right and pounds into Mark, the delicious sound of his thighs hitting Mark’s filling the room.

Jackson hits Mark’s prostate dead on and Mark’s head swims, vision getting a little cloudy. Mark is versatile like that. One second he’s in control, dominating the room, and the next he’s pliant, letting Jackson use him as he pleases. 

Jackson shifts his hips a bit and Mark whines, nails running down Jackson’s chest. “No, go back. There- _oh, there._ ”

Mark is mewling now, whimpering into Jackson’s mouth as he kisses him, heat pouring off him in waves. “It’s so good Jackson,” he murmurs.

Jackson’s pace stutters as his climax comes close. “Shit, I’m gonna-”

Mark hushes him, and rubs his hands over the bottom of Jackson’s stomach, just how he likes it. Jackson keens and Mark smiles. “It’s okay Gaga.”

Jackson shakes his head and thinks about math equations and really spicy food. “No,” he slurs out. “I want us to cum together.”

Mark’s eyes are starting to become shiny. “Then do it,” he whispers, “Make me cum, Jackson.”

Jackson groans. He swears Mark is _trying_ to kill him. He clenches his stomach muscles in an attempt to stop himself from cumming. It almost hurts to hold back this much. 

Mark smirks and Jackson grabs Mark’s ass with his hands, squeezing the cheeks hard and bringing his boyfriend impossibly closer to him.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” he says darkly. “I’m going to make you cry.”

Mark’s breath hitches and he squirms underneath Jackson. “Yeah?”

Jackson nods, and slams into Mark again, brushing his prostate. He slides his hand down Mark’s chest before sinking it between his legs, grasping Mark’s dick. Mark arches up. 

Jackson contiunes to fuck into Mark, while he jerks him off at the same time.

Mark’s cock leaks precome onto his stomach and he grips the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. Jackson slows his pace down on purpose and Mark moans. “No, please.”

Jackson stills completely. “Please what?”

Mark’s eyes fill with tears as he feels everything in his body pull tight with need. “Take me. Make me yours.”

Jackson smiles as a single tear makes its way down Mark’s face and he snaps his hips forward, stroking up Mark’s cock with his hand. Mark cries out, tears coming down his face and making his eyelashes look darker and his eyes look innocent. 

“So pretty,” Jackson cooes, “So good for me.”

Mark rocks his hips down at the praise, head fuzzy. “I can’t,” he slurs, “I need-”

Everything burns and he’s so in love and it hurts- it hurts, and-

“I- I’m gonna cum,” Mark whispers, still crying even as Jackson pleasures him, hitting his spot every time. 

Jackson lets out a sound of relief and thrusts into Mark one last time before they’re clutching onto each other, Jackson cumming in Mark’s ass, cock pulsing, as Mark moans into him, dripping all over Jackson’s hand and onto his stomach. 

For those first few seconds after, they breathe together, see together, are together- as one being, two halves of a whole. 

Jackson pulls out of Mark slowly and flops down beside him, staring up at the ceiling.

Mark snuggles up to him, tracing little shapes on Jackson’s chest. He smiles fondly when he notices Jackson’s dazed expression and dopey smile. 

Poking his stomach, Mark teases, “Still with me, Gaga? Did I tire you out?”

Jackson blinks away from the ceiling and turns his focus to Mark. “Every time,” he mumbles.

“Hm?”

“Every time,” Jackson repeats, “I think it’s not possible to love you more, because I already love you so much that it hurts when you’re not around.” Jackson’s big eyes are trained on Mark, soaking up his post-sex glow like it was their first time. He traces Mark’s bottom lip with the pad of his thumb, just barely grazing over the skin. “But you prove me wrong. Because I fall more in love with you every time.”

Long fingers intertwine with Jackson’s rough ones as Mark squeezes his hand. “I’m so lucky.” 

“Damn right,” Jackson nods, wiggling his eyebrows for good measure. 

Mark rolls his eyes. “Seriously though, you make me really happy. I hope you know that.”

He doesn’t say it like a compliment. He says it like a fact. Like maybe if all they did was kiss for the rest of their lives, it would be enough. 

Jackson swallows. “I know.”

“Good.” Mark settles further onto Jackson’s chest and sighs, closing his eyes. 

Jackson waits about three seconds before, “I hate to break the mood, but we do have to get up. We’re meeting everyone at the studio in an hour.”

Mark groans and keeps his eyes closed. “But I’m so warm and happily fucked out,” he whines.

Jackson huffs out a laugh. “C’mon,” he urges, climbing out of bed, “We need to shower.”

Mark pouts, looking down at the trail of love bites on his skin. He moves his thighs a little and winces. “I don’t think I can walk,” he declares dramatically.

Jackson laughs. “Must be that old age catching up to you.”

Mark’s mouth drops open and he sits up, eyes taking on a mischievous twinkle. “You’re going to pay for that, Wang,” he warns.

Jackson smirks and runs in the direction of their bathroom. “You have to catch me first!” 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing smut so I’m open to constructive criticism. Let me know what you liked, and if you want me to write more in the future. I hope you enjoyed!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/demontuan)


End file.
